Predictions and Revelations
An interesting note: God of War III was released on March 16. 3:16 is a famous verse from the Bible. John 3:16 - ''"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life". '' Whether this was intentional on the part of the developers is unknown, as it could be referring to the game's scene with Kratos overlooking the world of chaos. God of War The above image seen in Pandora's Temple shows an important battle between the gods and a lone warrior. In God of War II, that lone warrior turns out to be Kratos fighting Zeus. How Pathos Verdes III knew of the upcoming battle is unknown, like many other aspects of passages and statues within Pandora's Temple. God of War II The murals within the Inner Sanctum of the Temple of the Fates had depictions of the Great War. In one of the murals, the Olympians and the Titans had been engaging in battle. In the second mural, a lone man stood amidst the destruction left behind. In the third mural, three men were walking towards a star in the sky, alluding the journey of the 3 Wise Men towards the birth of Christ guided by the Star of Bethlehem. This also signifies that after the end of Greek gods, Christianity has surfaced along other religions. Some fans theorize that Kratos will become the God that is believed and worshiped by monotheistic religions, while others believe Kratos might, in some way, be connected to Christ himself, being the son of a god who saved humanity by giving them hope. Another curious aspect is Kratos possesses the Spear of Destiny, a weapon with the same name of the one that is used by Longinus to impale Christ during his crucifixion. God of War III Only the first two prophecies of the murals have been fulfilled in God of War III: The war between gods and titans and Kratos, the last survivor of the war, who committed suicide at the end to give hope to mankind. Interestingly, there is an image where Kratos layed after impaling himself. It closely resembles a phoenix, which is reborn from its ashes after its death. This could be interpreted as Kratos starting a new life after the destruction of all he knows. However, the image could also be an eagle. It is possible the other murals have been fulfilled. As Kratos kills off the gods of Olympus as well as releasing the evils of Pandora's Box, and finally giving hope to all of mankind, he can be seen as the catalyst to the age of man and Christianity. This could be seen as the prologue to the age of man. As the gods died, the waters rose, the sky blackened, locusts and disease etc., all could be references to the Plagues of Egypt as referred in the Book of Exodus. It is also worth noting that the book of Genesis describes beings known as "Nephilim", superhuman entities who were the sons of angels and humans and are called the "heroes of old, the men of renown." The book shortly thereafter describes a cataclysmic flood which destroys most of the life, including the Nephilim, on Earth, obliterates all civilizations, and ushers in the age of Judaism as a handful of survivors rebuild the world from scratch; much like the flood brought forth by Kratos' actions in God of War III destroy the gods, mythical beasts, and all of the perceived by the world by the end of the game. If the murals in the Hall of the Fates are any indication to the Judeo-Christian nuances in the series, perhaps the gods of Olympus and supporting mythological figures found throughout the games are to be the Nephilim, the legendary heroes and men of old. Where Kratos and his new found redemption fit in this theory, it is hard to say; though given that Kratos did cause the flood, it could be implied that he may become something akin to the Christian God, leaving his brother who has now likely escaped from the Underworld to take up the mantle as the Judeo-Christian figure of evil Satan. Category:God of War II Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:Gods